blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Media and Relations Agency of Jaish Abna al-Salaf
This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4152.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 23:26:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Media and Relations Agency of Jaish Abna al-Salaf Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Media and Relations Agency of Jaish Abna al-Salaf « previous next » Print Pages: 1 Author Topic: Media and Relations Agency of Jaish Abna al-Salaf (Read 126 times) PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1729 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Media and Relations Agency of Jaish Abna al-Salaf « on: May 14, 2016, 03:33:14 PM » JAISH ABNA AL-SALAF Aim of Agency: Salam brothers, this is the current Media and Relations Agency for Jaish Abna al-Salaf. Bloc's only 100% Halal alliance. Membership inquires can be submitted here as well as other inquires such as pacts. Fatwa's, takfirs, and other announcements will also be put here as edits. Anything older than 2 weeks will be put into the archive section of this post. Nothing is official until Jenkin's or other qualified officer's blessing. Background: Founded on the first day of Bloc 8, Jaish Abna al Salaf is a new MODERATE SECULAR Islamist alliance. Founder and Khalif Jenkins is a Bloc 1.0 player and a founder of the African Union as well as a veteran of the Goon war. Pertti II, Bloc's favorite Swede Arab, founder the Al Qassem Brigades, and longtime Bloc player. PrinceOfPersia(aka Pars) is a Bloc 6 player and a veteran of /pol/harbor who served under Charra in BAMF after a breif stint in the Al Qassem Brigades. The goal of JAS is to ensure military, economic, and domestic prosperity to those in it's ranks and to make Bloc more halal through means that definitely do not include shitposting. The main region of the wilayt caliphate areas of operation are the Middle East with a training camp focus on Mesopotamia as well as the Orient. News From The Front:News for the 15 of May 2016: Khalif Jenkins makes statement about the recent jew nation Rudenia's attack on a JAS member state and the swift action we will take in retaliation. http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4172.0 News for the 14 of May 2016: Khalifa Abubakar Al Jenqiyyeh Al Qureyshi declares the formation of Jaish Abna al Salaf also known as the Army of the Sons of the Ancestors to imperialist powers. http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4155.msg45627 Status of Relations Currently accepting new mujaheddin We are not currently signing any pacts Mobilization:Skirmishes w/ Militias Let's make Bloc Halal Again! Takbir brothers! « Last Edit: May 15, 2016, 11:23:52 PM by PrinceOfPersia » Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Media and Relations Agency of Jaish Ibna al-Salaf « Reply #1 on: May 14, 2016, 03:42:04 PM » >MODERATE SECULAR Ewww Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1729 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: Media and Relations Agency of Jaish Ibna al-Salaf « Reply #2 on: May 14, 2016, 04:29:50 PM » Quote from: Pertti II on May 14, 2016, 03:42:04 PM >MODERATE SECULAR Ewww Put on your glasses and take a look again... Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Jenkins Jr. Member Offline 96 Personal Text The Goons are the Salaf Re: Media and Relations Agency of Jaish Abna al-Salaf « Reply #3 on: May 15, 2016, 11:24:54 PM » Bump for the sake of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful, may He be exalted. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39 Khalifa of Jaish Al Adna Al Salaf Print Pages: 1 « previous next » My Community » The World » Alliance Announcements » Media and Relations Agency of Jaish Abna al-Salaf SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2